A number of techniques are available for treating cardiovascular disease such as cardiovascular bypass surgery, coronary angioplasty, coronary atherectomy, and stent placement. These techniques are generally performed to bypass or open lesions in coronary vessels to restore patency and increase blood flow to the heart muscle. In some patients, the number of lesions are so great, or the locations so remote in the coronary vasculature, that restoring coronary artery blood flow to the heart is difficult. Transmyocardial revascularization (TMR), also known as percutaneous myocardial revascularization (PMR), has been developed as an alternative to these techniques which are directed to bypassing or removing lesions.
Heart muscle may be classified as healthy, hibernating, and “dead.” Dead tissue is not dead but is scarred, no longer contracting, and no longer capable of contracting even if adequately supplied with blood. Hibernating tissue is not contracting muscle tissue but is capable of contracting again, provided it is once more adequately supplied with blood. PMR is performed by wounding the myocardium of the heart, often forming and leaving patent holes, and sometimes injecting angiogenic substances in the process.
PMR was inspired in part by observations that reptilian hearts are largely supplied by blood directly from within the heart chambers. In contrast, mammalian hearts are supplied by blood pumped from the heart, through the aorta, and back to the heart muscle through the coronary arteries. Positive results have been observed in some patients receiving PMR treatments. The positive results may be due in part to blood being perfused into the myocardium from within the heart chambers through holes into the myocardium. The positive results are believed to be due in part to a wound healing response of the myocardium which includes formation of new blood vessels in the heart wall, which are believed to connect with the heart chamber interior and/or other coronary blood vessels. The PMR procedure can include cutting into the myocardium with therapeutic tips or burning holes with therapeutic tips having laser or radio-frequency current tips. PMR therapeutic tips can also be used to inject angiogenic substances such as growth factors or genes selected to induce angiogenesis.
The PMR procedure generally involves insertion of a therapeutic tip such as a sharp cutting tip into the heart chamber or chambers selected for treatment. The cutting tip and associated inner shaft can be guided into the chamber within a guide catheter, which may have been inserted into the vasculature a long distance from the heart. After the inner shaft distal end exits the guide catheter, the cutting tip is preferably steered to several positions for formation of several holes in a pattern across the endocardium. In order to steer the inner shaft and cutting tip, an outer shaft or tube is sometimes disposed coaxially about the inner shaft and within the guide catheter. The outer tube can have structural features at the distal end for bending to various angles to reach various locations in the heart wall. The outer tube and inner shaft can be cooperatively advanced to bring the cutting tip into contact with the heart wall.
To allow passage through the guide catheter, the outer tube should have a sufficiently small radial or transverse profile over its length. As with many catheter devices, a small profile is desirable to allow passage through tortuous and narrow vessels. At the outer tube distal end, however, a small profile can also mean a small profile presented to the heart wall when inserting a cutting tip. It may be desirable to bring the outer tube very close or even into contact with the heart wall. While inserting a cutting tip into the heart wall may be desirable, inserting the larger outer tube distal end into the heart wall may be undesirable.
What is desirable is an improved guide device for steering inner shaft cutting tips into position within the heart myocardium. The improved guide device would preferably include a distal end having a small profile for passage through a guide catheter, yet having a larger profile for presentation to the heart inner wall to limit undesirable penetration by the guide device distal end.